Spock's sister
by crochet hand
Summary: the crew and relation of the original series star trek but the fact that Vulcan was destroyed pulled from the reboot e basic scene is Vulcan was destroyed along with many Vulcan (Spock's parents). And before that they had a second child 'Tutak' who like Spock is half Vulcan/human , Spock embraced his Vulcan half she her human one, now shes to live with next of kin. akaSPOCK
1. Chapter 1

**i own no characters and have no rights to the star trek universe this is just some wholesome fanfic **

**Chapter 1**

Chief medical officer McCoy was walking down the hall of the crew courtors when not too far in front of him he spotted the captain, so he caught up

" Jim wait up I've a question" the caption turned at the sound of his name being called

" Yes bones what is it' now the doctor had caught up and was walking with the caption

"Did you authorize the reduction of the **hypospray **restock ?"the caption nodded to show that in fact he had done just that. " Jim" that doctor exclaimed " why ya do a darn thing like that , we go through hypospray like that." He said with a snap of his fingers.

" Doctor im fully aware of the importations of even your lesser medical supplies, however this morning uhura reserved a message from star fleet that that informed us that we would be reseavering a additional 45 passengers when we reach the Merange star base, and due to the solor systems supply restoration restrictions some shipments had to go." He said as they continued to stole through the coradoor.

"But why the medical supplies, more passengers is precisely why we should have that hypospray"

"yes but I believe we still have a abandons of supplies down in cargo bay, and Mr. Scott had informed me that there is a somewhat urgent need for the dilithium crystals." The he added slightly sarcastic " I know it hard ,but your survive" he finished with a pat on the doctors back.

Then the door to the gentlemen's left opened as the first officer Mr. Spock exited from his quadwords. Now Spock is the doctor and the captain good friend and they know him very well so when they see that slight furrow of his eyebrows, which anyone else wouldn't even be able to detect. They know that something is troubling there favorite Vulcan's mind.

"Captain, how convenient your presence is I was just about to come and request a absence from the afternoon bridge shift tomorrow." He said as he crossed the threshold and walked to the two senior officers.

" Permission granted , though may I know the reason as to why, you require to be excused?" the caption inquired. Spock breathed in before deciding to responded.

" It is eminent that I be present when a certain guess boards tomorrow." He responded and turned to walk in the opposite direction, but before he was more than a yard away the doctor called out

" well who might that be?" spock answered without altering his path, and stepping into the elevator

" My sister" the words barely left his mouth before the door slide shut and the lift carried him away leaving a very surprised kirk and McCoy in the corridor


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own no rights what so ever to any stetting of character mentioned**

**Chapter 2**

"4:57" the doctor noted as he made it to the door of the transporter "I've even made it a few minutes early" McCoy murdered as he walked into the sliding doors of the room. Once he'd entered he saw lieutenant Maeken working the controls and to the right of the room about four other red shirted officers whom he didn't recognize, that were there to escort the new personal to their rooms. Then in the far left corner he saw first officer spock who had defiantly noticed his arrival but as soon as their eyes meet he quickly looked straight ahead with is usual expressionless face. The doctor walked right up and stood next to him. Their was a moment of uncomfortable silence broken by spock

"Doctor , should you not be in sick bay for some reason " he asked without looking changing his gaze.

" I'm off duty" he answered also now to stair straight ahead. There was another long pause, spock breathed in in a audible fashion then Leonard asked " so how come you never mentioned you had a sister?" he said now faceing him

"Sharing the information would have gone to prove no purpose, also you did not ask." Spock replied never even sifting a eye from the exact spot he was watching so intently "also" he added " if you truly did wish to know nothing would prevent you from accessing the ships personal records." But something was off the doctor could tell spock was excluding some fact that wasn't the only reason as to why he never mentioned any thing . but also the doctor didn't want to push it he know that Vulcans (the planet) destruction was a very touchy subject but all the same he wished to know . ' I mean why was she not on Vulcan with her parents ' the doctor thought … no there was something else spock wasn't saying.

"no that's not it," he said looking at spock "is she the black sheep of the family or something" there was another pause then spock turned to McCoy and responded

"well since you seem so insistent on prying , your probably going to find out soon enough any way" then he continued " Yes, in your version of the phrase she is a black sheep. Though she had the same parents as I and thusly cannot produce wool." McCoy rolled his eyes at spock and waited for him to continue when he did he had this to say, "she, like myself is half human and half Vulcan however that is where the similarities end. For I chose to follow my Vulcan heritage, and she…" a bit of a pause as if to find the right phrase " her human half."

" is that why she wasn't on Vulcan when, well you know" and he did

"Yes for although she attended a Vulcan academy , during breaks she insisted on going to earth with mother. However being the ambassador's wife mother often stayed back with father so she would stay on earth with our mothers side of the family."

" well if she likes earth so much why isn't she staying their " spock seemed almost annoyed at the doctor for missing such an obvious fact.

"where do you think she has been for the last 10mounths?"

"Well" but he was cut off

" She did in fact originally chose to make earth her new home however mother's side of the family is very few and very elderly, and all of which have now passed away" he now turned and retuned his gaze back to its former position.

" Oh spock im so sorry" the doctor started in a consoling tone.

" no need for that doctor. Anyway since she is under aged she is to live with the next of kin, which happened, to be unlike the others, arriving today she will be a permanent guess." The doctor wasn't quite sure what to say so after a moment of saying nothing he said

"well, I look forward to meeting her." And then the lieutenant Maeken announced to the room that he was going to start beaming passengers aboard , and that each red shirt crew men was to take a group of eleven to the designated guest quarters. Then after their was a clear understanding of how they were going to proceed He began beaming passengers aboard.

There was the usual dazzling sparkling that comes with the transporter as several human like forms slowly appeared then they grew clearer and soon became all of completely tangible beings that stepped out of the way so that the next group could beam up. An identical process for the group that followed , and so on. Till there was only one group left to arrive that would make the total group number 45. McCoy noticed that spock's eye still have not strayed from the view of their selected location, and that this coming group was the group in which his sister would be arriving. Then the sparkling glow of the teleport and.

On the third platform stood a young Vulcan girl about 5'3'' in a long lavender dress that had a starched neck collar that unlike the color was very traditionally Vulcan, it stopped just about her ankles reveling small black boots. She had a slight greenish tent that was common amongst Vulcans because of the copper levels in their blood, brown eyes ,black hair ,pointed ears ,and slanted eyebrows all very similar to that of Mr. spock. However her hair was in a sort of elaborate braid design that raped all around her head creating a delicate pattern resembling that of a flower, Yet the most striking and shocking part of her appearance was that she wore a smile that was bright enough to light any room banishing all traces of sorrow or glom.

She had in her hands was a small carpenter bag and on the platform in the very back was two other cases of a average size also belonging to her . but once she had fully materialized and noticed exactly where she was the wonder in her eyes turned to pure joy as she shouted

"Brother" and ran forward embracing spock . spock did not hug her back but after a monet she broke the embrace took a step back and coreted herself.

"Oh sorry" then bowed down her head a bit " It is a pleaser to finally make your acquaints." She now looked up at spock with a charming grin that was so full of elation it just about looked wrong on a Vulcan face. " Mr. Spock".

" as is you " he answered in is impassive monotone. This even further brightened her smile which before McCoy would have that was impossible. Then she reched into her bag and produced from it a small flat metal object with a black touch screen on one side and a larger box about the size of a textbook neatly raped in a blue striped paper with a white ribbon tided on.

" Here" she said offering spock the gift "consider it a sort of a, um Hello gift" spock took the gift and held it a moment then looking back at her saying (without opening it)

"A Puzzle thank you"

"mmh Eight hundred and twenty pieces, I thought it might be fun if we could put it together later." Then leaving spock with that idea she turned to McCoy handing him the other device and said to him "Excuse me sir, but would it so trouble you to take a photo for me . it will only take a moment honest." McCoy answered while giving a sort of half smile

"why certainly miss" she returned the smile then stood next to the dead pan that is mr spock

"it's the red button ," she said through her teeth then he clicked the picture then handed the thing back to her and spock then followed saying something like

"you must be tired from your journey I shall show you your quarters ." then he grabbed the two medium sized cases and called " come along Turak" obedeantly she followed saying

" Yes brother" only just be for leaving did she turn to the doctor saying

"Goodbye for now Mr. …"

"McCoy" he answered

"McCoy "she repeated "and thank you again for taking the picture"

" you're welcome" he answered as she followed spock out the door. "wow a Vulcan that acts human" 'what till I tell Jim' he thought. Then he thought about how 'this was probably the first time they ever meet judging by the greeting , and how strangely emotional she was even if she was half human I mean she brought spock a gift and took a picture. Why that's a pure act of sentiment. I'm glade I came down though.' He continued to think as he walked back to sick bay ' and even though spock would never say it but he cares about her too. And I've got proof because that spot where that hobgoblin was staring while we waited was the exact spot where she materialized. Why id bet that he calculated it out it out beforehand somehow and was waiting for her. Not to mention he was there who knows how early. He cares oh he cares.' And so the doctor thought as he walked on his way.


End file.
